


Peace and Quiet

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek is in dire need of peace and quiet so he can work through a technical problem and find a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** 181: peace

All he wanted was some place where he could think in peace. The laboratory was a hive of activity, with people throwing out ideas and scoffing at others, and at any other time Radek would have enjoyed it immensely despite Rodney's absence. Rodney had a way of entertaining that was pure gold - as the Americans would say - though he suspected Rodney would disagree. Yes, Rodney would take umbrage at insinuation that he was of comedic value only.

Rodney had left the lab earlier than usual even though he did not have any off-world missions scheduled for at least three more days.

"No! You are not listening! If you apply Sylvester's Theorem-."

"Gah!" Radek threw up his hands and stomped off. 

If Rodney could leave the laboratory early, then so could he because otherwise he might be tempted to reconnect the current flowing through the crystal matrix and shock the lot of them. They were like children sometimes - spoilt and greedy and arrogant, full of themselves and unwilling to listen to others with opposing views. He needed a place to sit and think. He needed some place quiet and peaceful so he could order his thoughts and work through the problem that was causing the malfunction in the transporter system on the east side of the city.

His subconscious must have had a place in mind for he stepped out of the transporter to find he was at the top of one of the towers that had been damaged in the meteor storm as they escaped from the Asurans. The last time he had come here Atlantis was flying through space and he was clad in a spacesuit. He still had the scar from where a micro-meteor tore through his leg.

With so many more pressing concerns, no one was yet assigned to start repairs on this tower and yet Radek heard voices.

He moved in closer, curiosity getting the better of him, and almost recoiled in shock when he saw that it was Rodney and Colonel Sheppard. However, it was not so much the talking that shocked him, or even their presence in this remote and damaged part of the city, but the fact that he and the Colonel were without clothing.

Rodney laughed softly at something the Colonel said, and the intimacy of the moment and of the caress that followed was not lost on Radek.

Quietly he turned away, not wishing to destroy the sliver of peace that Rodney and Colonel Sheppard had found in each other in this crazy galaxy. Perhaps one day he would engage in friendly mocking with Rodney, mentioning this moment, but not this day or any other until both men could be open about their relationship. He would protect this knowledge until that day arrived, and this place, leaving it a sanctuary for these men.

As he reached to touch the map inside the transporter, he realized that this knowledge had stilled the clamor of raging thoughts inside his head, leaving crystal clarity in its place. His finger hovered over the laboratory, convinced that he would be able to work now, but he instead sent the transporter to the mess. He had his laptop with him, and there was a particular corner of the mess, hidden behind the plants and overlooking the ocean view that would be empty at this time of the day.

And there was also coffee and lemon drizzle cake.

END  
.


End file.
